Tech-No Faith!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Here it is folks! The Sequal to Tech-No Love! Ten years after Mariko Miko and Tony Dex disappear from Gotham, and the YJ team think their in the clear, but when a bunch of kids start to go missing, Mariko shows up and is now demanding help. What's the connection? Who's behind the disappearences? find out in Tech-No Faith!...Will Dick Grayson finally admit his love to Mariko-san?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Alright! It's been what a month since I've ended the story Tech-No Love, staring Mariko Miko, and Robin! The last story left you on a cliff hanger! So to keep you crazy YJ lovers from hunting me down I've finally started the sequel to Tech-No love! Tech-No faith. Also I want to point out the title, it's a play on words Techno—which is Technology. However when I type it out as you see it's supposed to be read as Tech **_**No**_** Love instead of techno. I thought it was clever, and messed with people to think there was no love involved yaknow? But I'm babbling ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

~prologue~

A young girl at the age of ten with long black hair ran down the streets of Gotham, she was being chased. By what she wasn't sure of. The girl wore a typical Japanese school-girl uniform, with an odd crest on the jacket. She ran frantically down the streets pleading for help, however none came. She looked back to see a masked figure chasing after her. It was gaining on her. She screamed for help again, but when no help came she turned down an alley way. Big mistake. The girl froze and realized she had gone down a dead end. She turned as the figure gained on her. She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Onegai, watashi ni ikou! Watashi wa machigatte nani mo shinakatta!" the girl shouted, the figure pulled out a device.

"Sorry kid," It said, "Just part of the job."

The girl screamed.

~0~

Two weeks later Nightwing was briefing the group of new heroes; Wonder-girl, Batgirl, Superboy(not new hero) and the new Robin On series of disappearances. On screen were pictures of the ones gone missing. One of which was a girl of ten years with long black hair. Another, a girl about eight, with bright pink hair cut shoulder length, and a third with snow white hair and eyes also only eight years of age.

"Meiko Takera, Misato Izumi, and Tai-Li Iwasaki." Nightwing said, "All have gone missing over the past few weeks.

"Any connections?" Batgirl asked Nightwing nodded.

"They're all underage and all from Tokyo Japan who were moved to the U.S." He explained, "And they all go to the same school."

Nightwing put up another series of pictures, one of which was of a woman with long black hair that reached to her lower back, neck to her was a man who stood taller than her with short brown hair.

"Takumi Academy, Run and founded by Ai Takumi." He explained.

"Think she might be the one behind the disappearances?" Robin asked Nigthwing shook his head.

"She was the one who called them in." He said, "But I'm not about to rule anything out. However our main objective is to find the girls. The ones most recently seen are Tai-li Iwasaki and Misato Izumi both seen in Gotham's down town, Superboy, Wonder-girl, you look for those two. Robin, Batgirl, you look for Meiko Takera, last seen in Gotham square."

The group nodded and then left via the zeta pods to their designations.

~0~

Superboy and Wonder-girl walked around down town Gotham looking for the two girls, everyone they asked had either not seen the girl or just plain ignored them. Finally after about an hour Super-boy grew annoyed.

"When did we become a detective agency?" he grumbled. Wonder-girl looked to him.

"Come on Conner, these are little kids here, if Nightwing says it's important enough to look into it is." She said. Super-boy rolled his eyes, when suddenly he heard someone shout.

_Big brother_

It sounded like a little girl, and it was loud, so loud he was surprised Wonder-girl didn't hear it. He looked to her as she still asked around holding up the pictures.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" she asked turning to him.

_Big brother! Big brother!_

Superboy scowled, and followed the voice, figuring maybe it was just his super hearing. He took off running until he nearly tripped over a small girl. It was the girl from the photos, the one with short white hair and eyes. He scowled at her, and she stared back in fear as if she had made a major mistake. The two stared a long time before Conner reached out to her. the girl took off and ran.

"Wait a second, come back!" He shouted, the girl didn't answer and only ran further and further away from him. she ran until she took a turn and ran into a dead end, Conner sighed and looked to the girl.

"Now hold on a second, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm one of the good guys." He said, the girl stared in fear then shook her head.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing to Tai-Li?!" A voice shouted behind Conner, he looked back to see the other girl with pink hair, Misato, glaring up at him, "Leave Tai-Li alone ya big bully!"

Suddenly Conner felt a jolt of electricity zap through his body. The pink haired girl, Misato, glared and for a moment he could have sworn he saw an electric current around her.

"Hold on a second," Conner said, "I'm just trying to help."

"Liar!" Misato shouted then ran after him, only to slide underneath him and run to Tai-li's side. She then glared at Conner, "You made Tai-Li cry! Creep! How dare you treat a girl like that!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to take you back to your school." Conner said, "I won't hurt you I promise."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Misato said, suddenly a spark of electricity zapped between her fingers, "_I_ can take you! Jerk!"

Misato then thrust her hand out forward and a bolt of lightning shot out and hit Conner, throwing him back. The two young girls then took off away from Conner and down another street only to run into Cassandra. She looked down at the two.

"Hiya little guys," She said kneeling down at the two then held up the photo of Takumi academy's head master, "Do recognize this woman?"

"That's Headmaster Takumi," Misato said, "Why do _you_ know her?"

"She's been looking for you guys, she' really worried." Cassandra said, "Do you know where you're friend Meiko is?"

Misato and Tai-li shook their heads and suddenly began to cry. Cassandra gave them a sympathetic look and placed her hands on their heads.

"Come on you two, why don't you come with me and my friend, we'll take you back home." She said, Misato and Tai-li nodded as Conner finally got off the ground and walked over to them. Tai-li tensed.

"Big Bully!" Misato cried, "Go away!"

"I'm not a bully! I'm with her!" Conner growled, Misato stuck her tongue out.

"You tricked Tai-li, big meanie!" She shouted, Cassandra pursed her lips.

"Do I even wanna know?" She asked, Conner shook her head.

~0~

"So I see your guys' mission was a success." Nightwing said upon seeing the two young girls Tai-li looked up to Nightwing and stared, Misato stared as well.

"Shibui!" She shouted, "You're Nightwing! Batman's partner! So cool!"

Tai-li looked away and then looked around when suddenly the Cave's alarms went off. Tai-li and Misato jumped in surprise as the sirens went off.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked, Nightwing turned to the computers.

"We're being hacked," He said as he tried to fight off the attack on the Cave's computers, "I haven't seen a hack job like this in years."

Suddenly the screen went black, as did the rest of the cave.

"Great." Conner mumbled just then the main screen lit up with a small animated girl with blue green hair who grinned at the group. it soon disappeared and was replaced with an actual woman with Blue green hair that came to about shoulder length and lotus shaped pony tails on either side of her head and two different colored eyes. One blue, one purple. Nightwing scowled.

"Is it on?" She growled, "Tony you stupid cyborg! Pay attention! _Hello_?!"

"Mariko Miko, it's been a long time." Nightwing said crossing his arms and looking to the screen. Mariko looked through the screen at the group.

"Eh?! Robin? Is that you!? Konichiwa! Genki Desu ka?!" She shouted, "What's it been teen years maybe more?! I know it's been ages!"

"Just about," Nightwing said, "Not since you left Gotham hospital after that incident with Savage."

"Hai-hai, this is true." Mariko said. Meanwhile behind Nightwing Cassandra looked to Conner who glared at the screen.

"Who is that? Why is she so familiar with Nightwing?" She asked, Conner groaned.

"Her name's Mariko Miko, she used to work for the light as their child genius, until Savage kicked her out. She tried the revenge game for a bit, but she's crazy in love with Nightwing," He explained, then scowled, "I would have thought we were done with this crap already."

"Mariko why'd you shut the power off in the cave?" Nightwing asked. Mariko grinned.

"So no one would interrupt us of course," She said with a wink. Nightwing scowled.

"What do you want Miko?" He growled.

"Ever so eager to find out my motives, can't you ever think about something else?" Mariko muttered.

"Mariko!"

"I want my kids!" she shouted.

**And there's you're first chapter! I hope you all liked it, it's a bit rushed but fear not it's going to get better I promise! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok so I wake up this morning (around 11:30) having a decent morning until I turn on the TV and what do I find? Teen Titans go, in place of our favorite show Young Justice! I'm tellin you people I nearly choked on my cereal this morning. (a slight quote from Livewire from S.M.) Hello! Mr. Stuart Snyder (person who runs Cartoon network) what are you thinking? Young Justice was the best show you had on Saturday mornings! Are you high?! *sigh* maybe Mariko Miko will hack you're computers and put the show back on…if only T^T….but on the Brightside (at least for me anyway) I also checked the reviews for this story, you guys made my morning and I thank you! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"You're what?" Nightwing shrieked, Mariko nodded.

"You heard me right, I want my kids, Tai-li and Misato." She said, "You have them, I want them back."

"Wait you have kids? But you're only like 19!" Cassandra said, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"Is that one of your newbies?" she asked, "She really sucks at math, and for the record I'm twenty-two, and they aren't really my kids, but I do have legal custody."

"Someone gave you legal custody of kids, that's a scary thought." Conner mumbled, Mariko grinned.

"Oh no, not me, no sane government would ever give a crazy genius like me custody of any child." She said, Nightwing eye widened in realization.

"But they would give it to someone running an academy…" He said, "Takumi academy, run by Ai Takumi…It's just a front isn't it? What are you really doing there?"

"I'm so happy to see you're still on the ball of things Robin." Mariko said with a grin, "But the Takumi Academy isn't a front, not really. I really do teach students there, however most of these students are those who carry the meta-gene, like Misato and Tai-li."

"That's would explain the shock I got from her earlier." Conner grumbled. Misato stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bully!" She growled.

"Misato? Is that you?" Mariko asked, "You have them in the room with you?"

"Yes." Nightwing said, suddenly there was a loud crash on Mariko end.

'Um Miss Mariko, we have a slight problem.' Tony's voice said. Mariko turned her back to the camera.

"Christ Tony can't you get a handle on one boy?! Don't let him wreck the place!" She shouted, then turned back, "I want my kids back Robin-kun, they have a lot of work to do, and a lot to explain for. Tai-li…"

Tai-li looked up but said nothing, Mariko smiled kindly to the girl.

"There you are, Tai-li. You've made your onii-chan worry about you." she said, "Bring them to the academy Robin-kun. Sayonara!"

Without hearing another word from the group the transmission ended and the lights came back on in time for Robin and Batgirl arrived via Zeta-pod.

"I think the zeta pods are malfunctioning." Robin said as they walk into the cave.

"It wasn't a malfunction we were hacked," Nightwing said, then looked to the two girls standing before him, "I'm gonna take these two back to Takumi academy."

"By yourself?" Batgirl asked, Nightwing nodded.

"Turns out the head master is someone I know." He said, "And I think she'd be angry if I didn't go to visit."

"Zatanna's not going to like this." Conner muttered. Nightwing bit his lip, it was true, for a time after Mariko disappeared he and Zatanna had a thing going on. It didn't last long. She had said that regardless of how much he claimed to love her, she knew deep down it wasn't true. So it ended that way, though they still work and talk together. Though she'd probably be angry if she found out.

"Headmaster Miko and Nightwing?" Misato mumbled to Tai-li, "They must have had a history."

Tai-li shrugged silently.

~0~

"Geeze I shouldn't have to resort to this to make you stop what you're doing." Mariko growled holding a chip of kryptonite in her hand to keep Match under control, once calm she pocketed the small rock and sighed, "You'd think after five years you'd learn to trust me."

"Trust you?" Match growled breathing heavily. Mariko scowled.

"Haven't I kept my promise? The light has no idea where you are, and the Justice League's not gonna get you either." She said. Match Glared.

"Don't look at me like that." Mariko said, "I've kept my promises, as for the other promise, that should be fulfilling itself if about what? Ten minutes? Maybe sooner depending on things."

"Like what?" Match growled.

"That depends on how Misato acts." Mariko answered, then looked to Tony who looked worn out, "Tony take a break."

"Yes ma'am." Tony mumbled. Mariko sighed.

"Do me a favor and just stay out of trouble until they get here?" she said, "I'm going to check on the other students and make sure none of them have left campus."

~0~

When Dick, and Conner—he didn't trust Dick to go on his own—arrived to Takumi academy they stared for a moment, it was almost like the schools in Japan.* however it seemed empty. Where were all the students?

"Where is everyone?" Conner asked.

"Inside." Misato said walking up with Tai-li, who clung to Misato for dear life, "Ever since Meiko-senpai went missing, Headmaster Miko has made everyone stay indoors in case so no one goes missing."

"Then why were you two out?" Conner asked, Misato huffed.

"We were worried about our sempai! Stupid!" She said, Tai-li shook her head silently. When the doors to the academy opened and a woman with long black hair and a dress suit walked down the path toward them.

"Konichiwa," She said in a sweet voice as she walked up to the duo.

"Miko?" Dick asked, giving the woman a warry look, the woman smirked.

"I think you are mistaken. My name is Ai Takumi. Headmaster of Takumi Academy." She said, Dick and Conner scowled, "Ah, I see you found our two runaways, Misato, Tai-li we've been so worried about you."

"Drop the act Mariko. We know who you are," Conner grumbled, Mariko's smile slipped and she glared.

"They may be true Conner Kent," She growled, her voice dropping several octaves, "But there are those in the area that think Mariko Miko is dead. So shut up and play along."

Mariko then put the sweet smile back on and gestured to the entrance of the school.

"It would be an honor if you two would stay and allow the other students to thank you for finding our two young sisters." She said bowing respectively. Dick and Conner looked to each other with confusion, she was laying the act on pretty thick. However they followed Mariko into the building. Once inside they were greeted by a man with short dark brown hair. Mariko sighed loudly and pulled off her long wig.

"Fwa! Acting like such a professional is so _boring_!" She shouted, then spun around to face the group.

"Misato, Tai-li, you two are in big trouble!" She growled, Misato huffed, "Leaving school grounds without permission and without a chaperone, are you completely stupid."

"But headmaster! We were worried about Meiko-senpai! We wanna know what the heck happened to her!" Misato shouted, Tai-li nodded Mariko's face contorted in anger.

"Misato I told you, don't worry about Meiko, Tony nii-chan and I will find her, you and the other students were supposed to stay inside where Riza and the twins could make sure you were safe. You left school grounds, have you any idea how—" Mariko was cut off by Tony placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Mariko…"He mumbled, Mariko sighed and crossed her arms.

"Go back to your rooms, I'll deal with you two later." She said, the girls nodded and looked to Mariko who's eyes had softened.

"Yes Headmaster Miko." Misato said, then ran down the halls with Tai-li who stopped halfway down and looked back to Conner. Mariko scowled.

"Run along Tai-li, go find your Onii-chan, he's been very worried about you, even trashed my office in anger." She said, Tai-li nodded silently and ran off. Mariko looked back to Conner and Dick.

"Sorry about that, but as headmaster I have to punish my students accordingly." She said. Conner scowled.

"That girl with the white hair, she's an odd one. Why is she so quiet?" he asked, Mariko and Tony looked to each other then back to the duo. Mariko then turned.

"Follow me," She said then started walking, Conner and Dick followed, "All the students at this school are orphaned, and they've all had some kind of trauma in their life. Tai-li and Misato are no different."

"When Tai-li was little her parents were killed in a car accident, the only family she had was her older brother and her uncle. When Tai-li's parents died they left the two siblings with a ton of money, that was supposed to go to them when they got old enough to have it legally," She began, "However their uncle became greedy and decided to try and get rid of them. Tai-li's brother was killed right in front of her and hasn't spoken since."

"If she hasn't spoken since then how do you know any of this?" Conner asked, "Seems a bit fishy to me."

"Tai-li may not speak through words, but her thoughts are a different subject. Much like M'gaan Tai-li communicates with telepathy, but even then she rarely ever talks to anyone." Mariko said, "When I found Tai-li in Tokyo, she showed me everything. She hasn't shown me anything since then, but you'd be surprised to who she has taken a shine to Conner."

"What are you talking about?" Conner growled.

_Big brother!_

Conner looked around, it was the same voice from before. Mariko looked back to him and paused.

_You're not big brother! Get out! FAKER!_

The voice was loud, loud enough to give him a head ache.

"Conner you ok?" Dick asked. Mariko snorted.

"Don't mind him, Tai-li's just made contact with him," she said, "She's probably mistaken your mind for her onii-chan—or more rather honorary Onii-chan."

"What are you talking about?" Conner growled glaring up at Mariko, who smirked and turned her back to them.

"Come, I'll show you, I bet he's already calmed down by now." She said, "Tony, make sure Misato's made it to her dorm this time. If she runs off again we're going to have a real problem on our hands."

"About that Mariko," Dick said, Mariko looked over her shoulder to him, "Misato and Tai-li, they aren't the only students you've lost are they, same with Meiko Takera she's not the first to go missing is she?"

"No she is not." Mariko said, "The truth is she's the seventh within the last few months. I thought I could prevent anything from happening again after the first two, I even went so far as to shut down all the exits and entrances, I even upped the security and asked my old friend Klarion to help out, but it's not working, they keep disappearing."

"There's something else too, something you're not telling us." Dick said, Mariko smirked and gave Dick a wink.

"There are a lot of things I'm not telling you Dicky old buddy." She said, then got serious, "But we can talk about this later, right now I have a promise to keep, so come on follow me!"

**Second chapter! This was supposed to be posted yesterday so I apologies about the late update, but I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
(*) The only references I have to Japanese schools are from Japanese anime. any Japanese references toward Japanese culture I get from anime. Don't quote me on any of it. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha—hey ever wonder why he said armadillos in that scene? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok, so I seem to have a slight flamer on my hands, and she/he doesn't seem to like the fact that Dick may love someone other than Zatanna. They didn't seem to like my first story, but wont seem to tell me why. **_**Chalantelle, **_**doesn't like my story! You are a flamer who is trying to hate on my story. I won't be hurt by it! If you don't like my story STOP READING IT STUPID! Don't bring down a story everyone likes just because you're bitter about an OC being hinted as Dick Grayson's love interest, friggin sod off! You don't like my story don't read it got it? And frankly if you're the only person who's saying they hate my story and I'm getting a bunch of praise, you think I give a sodding tuck about your review!? Go read a RobinXZatana story you bitter old woman! *Sigh* sorry that's all I have to say, thank you all for the great reviews I love them all, and since it goes against my personality I won't be deleting **_**Chalantelle's**_** review n_n. so now that that burst of anger is out of the way ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Knock knock!" Mariko said tapping on the door to a dormitory. The was a low growling noise on the other side of the door. Dick and Conner looked to each other then to Mariko as she opened the door, "I realize that you're probably angry with me, but you won't be once you see what I brought you!"

When the two unmasked heroes entered the room, the first thing they saw was that it was a mess. Toys and clothes littered the floor, along with text books and comics. The next thing they saw was Match sitting on the floor, with the girl Tai-li sitting on his shoulders smiling. Conner stared, it was Match, his older brother.

"Match?" Dick said, "How did you get a hole of Match?"

"When I found out that the Justice League hadn't gone after him when I left the hospital I went looking for him myself." Mariko explained, "He was hard to handle at first but when he met Tai-li he seemed to calm down immediately, so he decided to play along with the Academy deal, so long as I kept my promises, and kept the others safe, and keep the light from ever finding him. Oh! And letting him see his little brother Conner."

Conner went to take a step toward Match when suddenly he was forced backward out the door.

_FAKER! LIAR! GET OUT!_

"Oh, that didn't seem to go over well." Mariko said looking back to Conner who was at that moment on the ground, "What exactly happened when you found my girls Dicky?"

"Not sure, Conner and Wonder-girl found them." Dick said, Mariko shrugged.

"Well in any case, Match I kept my promise." She said then grabbed Dick by the arm, "Let's let the siblings catch up, while you and I get reacquainted, huh Robin-kun?"

"Mariko…" Dick grumbled, Mariko grinned.

"I'm only teasing," She said, then dragged Dick Grayson out the door, "Tai-li, try not to hurt Conner, he's more like your big brother than you think."

After she said that Mariko pulled Dick Grayson out of the room and down the hallway, once they were far enough away for Conner and Match's super hearing couldn't pick up on their voices Dick stopped.

"Mariko, are you going to tell me what's really going on here?" He asked, Mariko stopped and was silent for a moment, "You know what's happened to your disappearing girls don't you."

"Not here," she said, grabbing his hand, "My office come with me."

Dick scowled, but followed anyhow until they made it to Ai Takumi(Mariko's) office, she pushed him inside and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

"What's going on Mariko?" He asked. Mariko was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not doing a very good job at protecting kids." She said, walking to her desk and sitting down, "And the truth is, someone is kidnapping my girls. Only the girls."

"Do you know why?" Dick asked. Mariko nodded.

"Most of my students here possess the meta-genes, some of them are only carriers, but will eventually have off spring with foreseeable powers." She said, "Whoever's taking is my girls are taking only those who are carriers. None who's actually presented meta-human abilities."

"So then Meiko…"

"Meiko, whoever wants the girls here, Meiko wasn't what they were looking for, she was just a normal girl. In the wrong place at the wrong time." Mariko said then opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope, "And whoever took her, wasn't happy, or merciful."

She slapped the file down on the desk and scooted it over toward Dick, he opened it and what he saw disturbed him.

"She was just a kid, she hadn't done anything to anyone and they did that to her." Mariko said then leaned forward, "Now normally I'd hunt down the creep who's hurting my girls and give them a taste of their own medicine."

"But…?"

"But one I'm supposed to be dead, and two I'm the headmaster of a great school and have more than just Riza and the twins to worry about." She said standing and moving to sit on her desk in front of Dick, "So that's why I called you. Since that is you're job."

~0~

Conner stared as Match set Tai-li on the ground and walked over to him and held out his hand. Conner scowled.

"You're working for Mariko?" he grumbled, Match shook his head.

"With, not for." He said, helping his little brother up then the duo heard a loud shriek.

_Faker!_

"What is that?" Conner growled holding his head, Match looked back to Tai-li who glared. Matched turned to her and placed a hand on her head.

_He looks like big brother, why?_

"He's my little brother." Match said, Tai-li's eye grew big as she stared at Conner who scowled.

_I don't like him. He sounds too much like you. why?_

"Because we're clones." Conner said, Tai-li glared.

_Get out! You're not invited here!_

Tai-li then began to tear up and started breathing heavily as she glared up at Conner. It was clear she didn't like him, the odd part was, it was because he looked too much like Match. Conner watched as Match plucked Tai-li from the ground.

"Bed." He said. Tai-li scowled, and mumbled mentally something about not being tired, but she didn't fight it when Match sat her down on her bed. Later he returned to Conner who gave him a strange look.

"You're with Miko." He said.

"She freed me from the pods. I trust her so long as she's keeping these kids safe." Match explained.

"And the girl?" Conner asked pointing to Tai-li who now lied asleep on her bed. Match shrugged.

"She helps keep my mind clear, my head isn't as fuzzy anymore, which means I don't go crazy anymore." He said. Conner nodded, he could sort of understand that. When M'gaan was still with him she helped him a lot. Something about telepaths.

**Bwa! My short chapters are killing me! I hate short chapters I'm sooo sorry! And sorry for my little outburst on the beginning A/N. I've never had anyone flame my story before. I mean sure there was that time with Klarion gets a girl there were some people who didn't like the ending but they stuck around for the others, and that was more helpful criticism. But I just got flamed yaknow? haha not used to that. Anyhow thanks for reading and I hope you're all not mad for the short chapters. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first hahaha! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I really shouldn't be typing these fictions. I'm gonna end up failing because of my lack of control, but oh well, it's just one class. At the moment I don't care, I need to drown myself in something other than studying. Anyway, Match and Conner got to see each other, and Tai-li isn't too happy about the fact that he's around. Isn't that cute? What about Dick and Mariko you ask? Well we're gonna get to that, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Tony. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Stupid, batman wannabe…" Tony muttered as he paroled the school to make sure everyone was in their rooms. After he had seen Dick Grayson—a person he hadn't seen since he left school—he had been feeling a bit bitter. Ten years he had Mariko all to himself, she might have even started to develop feelings for him. She had been a lot gentler towards him after all this time. Sure she still insulted him but it wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be. Now boy-wonder was going to swoop in and take her away again. Just like before.

"Hiya bro what's up!?" A voice called to him. Tony turned, it was little pink haired Misato. He scowled.

"You're supposed to be in your dorm." He said, Misato pouted.

"Aw come on, I'm not as powerless as the others here." She said, "Besides I wanna spend time with big brother by myself."

"Go to your dorm Misato, or Miss Mariko will get mad, you're already in enough trouble." Tony said.

"But you're jealous of Headmaster Miko's friend aren't you?" Misato asked running to catch up with him she then grabbed his hand. Tony scowled.

"I'm not." He said. Misato giggled.

"Liar." She said, Tony looked down at her, "Misato felt the electricity in your body jump. You lied, you are jealous."

Tony grumbled and removed his hand from hers, "Misato-chan, you need to go to your dorm, you don't want to get into more trouble do you?"

Misato puffed out her cheeks in a pout, "Fine, meanie."

Tony smiled as he watched the young electric girl run down the halls toward her room. that girl was such a trouble maker. He sighed, thankfully however she was the only one out of her room, which meant he could now go to his for a little while.

~0~

"So you'll help right?" Mariko asked looking to Dick who sat next to her in the chair in front of her desk.

"Yes, I'll send a team down here to keep an eye on everything." He said, Mariko smirked and pushed herself off the desk.

"Goodie," She said, "but I can't let any of the other students know about this. As far as the others know, Meiko and the missing seven transferred."

"They don't know?" Dick asked, Mariko shook her head.

"I believe whoever's going after my students is posing as one of them, or the teachers here." She said, "So whoever you send will have to be under cover. You can do that right?"

"If no one knows how did Tai-li and Misato find out?" Dick asked, Mariko sighed.

"Misato broke into my office a few days ago, her powers are much like Livewire's. Despite my great security she managed to short circuit everything." She said, "I'd be proud if it weren't so dang annoying. Tai-li, I assume doesn't know, and only went with Misato to keep her out of trouble."

"So who will you be sending? Mind if I make a request?" She asked, Dick cocked an eyebrow.

"I need teachers, people who can teach these kids." She said, "I figured M'gaan could be a great teacher for Tai-li. Maybe even help her speak again."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Pretty much, I already have someone for Misato. And the others pretty much have a handle on their powers. It's those two who need the most help." Mariko said, "The others just need to know basic math and all that junk."

"Great." Dick said standing.

"And you." Mariko mumbled, he scowled.

"Mariko, do you really think now is the time?" she asked, Mariko pouted, and walked toward him.

"No I don't." She said, "But you can't deny that you were eager to see me after ten years."

"And how do you figure that?" Dick asked, Mariko smirked and got really close to him.

"I'm still the smartest girl alive, I'm just sexier now." She said smoothly. Dick felt his face turn a slight red as he tried to take a step backward, but he ended up stumbling instead. Mariko laughed.

"Same old Robin, still taking things too seriously." She said, "Oh but you don't go by Robin anymore do you? it's Nightwing isn't it? Much cuter than robin."

"Mariko I have a girlfriend!" He said standing up straight, Mariko's smile fell, "So I'd thank you to leave your weird ideas of flirting out of this!"

Mariko stared, a bit hurt by his words. He stared back as she searched his face to see if he was lying. Of course he was, but only a bit. Zatanna and him had gone out for a time, but it was over now. Mostly because of Mariko.

"I see," Mariko said evenly, "Well…then, gather your team, and I'll see them all tomorrow. I'll be resuming class tomorrow."

With that Mariko turned her back on him and walked back to her desk, "You can find your own way out right?"

Dick nodded, and left the room. though he couldn't help but feel bad for lying, even if he was lying to Mariko. Rejection never sat well with anyone, though this time Mariko was taking it very well, maybe all the children around her changed her for the better?

~0~

"Alright team," Nightwing said the next morning inside the Cave, "As it turns out the trio from the other day weren't the only ones to go missing from Takumi Academy."

"Are we suspecting the Headmistress?" Robin asked, "Cause she seems sketchy."

"No," Nightwing said, "As it turns out the Ai Takumi is really Mariko Miko."

"You mean that insane criminal who nearly killed herself trying to kill Savage ten years ago?" Batgirl asked, Nightwing scowled.

"Sorry the file was on the batcave, couldn't stop myself." She said, "But I thought she was dead."

"To anyone outside this Justice League, and myself, she is." He said, "We forged the death certificate at the hospital so that she could leave things be. She went missing for a while, but as it turns out, she's been in Gotham the whole time."

"Running Takumi academy?" M'gaan said, Nightwing nodded.

"She's requested that the team act as extra security, to protect the students that haven't gone missing." He explained, "This is a covert mission; Robin, Impulse, and Wonder-girl, you'll be under cover as students."

"Undercover to bust the badguys? Crash!" Impulse said putting his thumbs up.

"M'gaan, she asked for you personally," Nightwing said, M'gaan scowled, "She has someone she thinks you can help."

"So you, Superboy and I are going to be posing as teachers then?" She asked, Nightwing nodded.

'_does that mean you admit—'_

_ 'There's nothing to admit!'_ Nightwing snapped.

'_I was going to say you missed her.'_ M'gaan huffed, '_Not that you loved her.'_

"Anyway, suit up and head out. She's expecting us." Nightwing said aloud, M'gaan rolled her eyes, as she shifted into her human skin.

~0~

"Miss Mariko?" Tony asked walking into Ai Takumi (Mariko's) office. Mariko glared as she turned to him as Ai Takumi.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Ai Takumi!" She said, Tony sighed, "I sounded schizo just then didn't I?"

"Not at all." Tony said smiling to her. Mariko scowled as she tried to tie the ribbon bolo around her neck.

"Ack! I hate these things! Stupid things are impossible to tie." She growled, Tony couldn't help but laugh as he went to help the young woman.

"Here, let me." He said, Mariko scowled.

"What'd you come in here for anyway?" she asked, Tony was silent for a moment as he tied the bow.

"I got the call from Dick Grayson," he mumbled as he finished the bow, "They'll be here soon."

"Perfect," Mariko said turning, she then looked over her shoulder to him, "I said I'd over look your behavior last time, don't make a scene this time."

Tony looked up and opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it, "Yes ma'am."

"Now let's go make the announcement." Mariko said, then walked out of the room. Tony sighed, and then soon followed.

**Poor Tony. Will Mariko ever acknowledge the fact that he's in love with her? it's like a horrible love triangle. Poor kid—er adult. Since he's like 25 and she's 21. There's a major age difference, so uhm..wait where was I going with this? Ugh, I hate short chapters. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Huray for slacking—it's going to get me killed one of these days—but until then I'll be here screwing around and fanficting for you awesome people! XD last chapter Mariko and Tony had a bit of a heart-to-robo heart, about the past. Ok it was more like a 'Don't make me regret not shutting you down-' sort of thing. Poor Tony. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Good morning student, I, your head master Ai Takumi, am proud to welcome everyone back to another year of Takumi Academy." Ai Takumi(Mariko) said over the microphone in the auditorium of the academy. Dick and the others blended nicely among the crowd which was being filmed by several new channels.

'_She sure is laying this act on thick isn't she?'_ Superboy grumbled among the psychic link.

'_Well she is being watched by every new channel, more than one of them from Gotham and Metropolis,'_ M'gaan said, '_I can only imagine what she's going through knowing that she could be watched by Savage, her old enemy.'_

The group groaned, M'gaan had a point—as much as Superboy and Dick hated to admit it—the trio sat behind Mariko-in-disguise, and Tony Dex as they announced to the hundreds of students of the new school year.

"After such a long break you all had I'm sure you're all eager to resume your education." She said, in her mock sweet tone. The students all stood in attention listening to every word of Mariko's speech until she finished.

"And we also welcome new students and staff to our glorious academy." She said gesturing to the group behind her, "So without further delay and with great pride I officially announce Takumi Academy back in session."

The crowd of student cheered happily as Ai Takumi smiled to them, behind her the Team scowled.

'_The students really seem to love her.'_ m'gaan pointed out.

'_I hope you're aware that I can hear you.'_ Mariko's voice said softly, '_And of course they do, if you had any idea the torment these kids went through—'_

"However I must point out a small difference in the school year this year. A rule that will be followed, or there will be consequences." Ai Takumi warned, "At 9:00 pm all students are to remain in their dorms, we had a few students run off campus last year, and I won't be having any sort of mischief this years. So all that said, welcome back students to Takumi Academy."

With that Ai Takumi walked away from the podium and off the stage followed by the staff, Tony walking next to her.

"Nicely done Mariko." M'gaan said, Mariko said nothing simply put her finger to her mouth.

'_No Mariko Miko here, M'gaan. I have to keep up Ai Takumi's appearences. So please, It's Takumi-sama.'_ She thought, M'gaan nodded silently as she followed Ai to the main entrance where reporters stood waiting.

"Miss Takumi!" A reporter shouted over the crowd of reporters. Mariko and the others ignored the group and kept walking, "Are the rumors true that the reason you shut down Takumi Academy was because of the disappearing girls?"

Mariko paused, and turned, glaring at the reporter. The face might have been Ai Takumi but the glare she gave was pure insane, angry, Mariko Miko. Tony placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her anger momentarily.

"The rumors of Takumi Academy are nothing but fabricated lies," He said, "Takumi Academy is a safe haven for any child lost or otherwise."

Dick furrowed his brows. That was unlike him, to speak up the way he just did, but a lot must have changed, even Mariko had changed. Be it for better or not he wasn't sure.

~0~

"Fwa! Those people tick me off." Mariko growled, she had shed the Ai Takumi guise and was now in clothes that suited her more. A teel colored top that was netted at the top and across the shoulder. It cut off just above her belly button. Her skirt was at mid thight and she wore her signature knee high boots with bright colored thigh high socks. Her hair—although short now—still had it's strange lotus shaped pony tails. Mariko sat behind her desk her feet up on the desk in front of her and her arms placed behind her head.

"So welcome to Takumi Academy." She said to the group, noting the 'new students and staff.' She eyed the trio for a momement, the new Robin, otherwise known as Tim Drake, a boy that reminded Mariko of Wally, known as Bart Allen Aka impulse, and Wonder woman's apprentice, Cassandra Sandsmark. Next to the faces more familiar to her, Dick, M'gaan, and Conner.

"So I don't think I need to tell you how important it is that you blend am I right?" She asked sitting up in her chair and removing her feet from her desk, "I have a feeling the person or persons responsible is hiding among my staff."

"Of course not, we know full well what's going on," Tim said, Mariko nodded, then looked to Dick who stood scowling.

"Good," She said then slid three files toward them, "Your dorms and schedules. Since you three aren't really students the nine o' clock rule won't apply to you, but don't get me wrong, if one of the staff members finds you out, you'll still be punished. Appearances you know."

The trio nodded then took their things and left. Mariko looked to the others.

"I'm trusting your little heroes to keep my girls safe. I hope they're as good as you three were." She mumbled sitting back, "Super-boy, I figured you'd be best as the gym teacher's position, that shouldn't be too much of an issue."

Conner scowled, was Mariko insulting his intelligence? He thought so. Then again, he didn't think he screamed, 'chem teacher material.

"You should be happy with that one, Match spends most of his time in the gymnasium when he's not with Tai-li." Mariko said, "As for you Dick, I think science would be perfect for you, am I right?"

Dick nodded, Mariko smirked.

"And M'gaan," She said standing, "I haven't really assigned you a teaching position exactly."

"What do you mean?" M'gaan asked, Mariko pursed her lips.

"Tai-li's the only person we need you to teach," She explained, "I'll show you to her and Match's dorm in a moment. She's a special case. She doesn't go to class because of her condition."

"Tai-li's the one who doesn't speak isn't she?" M'gaan said, "You're hoping I can help her."

Mariko nodded, "So, now you all know your posts, time to get busy."

"What about you?" Dick asked, Mariko groaned.

"Being Headmaster of the academy I have the most boring job of them all." She said, "I'll mostly be making sure no one notices your strange behavior."

"And Ai Takumi?" M'gaan asked.

"Takumi Ai isn't much of a problem," Mariko said, "Luckily I have Haruhi and Haruko."

"What do they have to do with anything?" Conner asked, Mariko grinned.

"Oh, you'll see."

~0~

Tai-li and Match sat in their dorm, Tai-li was curled up in Match's lap as he read through a calculus book, he scowled. He wasn't really understanding it. Tai-li looked up at him.

"I know, Conner's part of the staff." He said. Tai-li scowled, "Yes I'm happy."

Tai-li was speaking tto Match through her mental link. She didn't seem to be very happy at all with Conner's being there. To her Conner was a fake, even though Match had told her over and over again that he wasn't a fake, just another clone. Tai-li crossed her arms.

"It's nothing to be upset about," Match said, Tai-li huffed, "He's my little brother."

Tai-li looked up at him her pale white eyes glistening with the threat of tears, Match looked down setting the book aside and wrapping her in a big hug, "You're still my little sister."

"Knock, knock." A voice on the otherside of the door said, Match and Tai-li scowled at the door until Mariko walked in with M'gaan. She looked to the duo.

"Oh my, you really do look just like Conner." M'gaan said. Tai-li glared and suddenly M'gaan was pushed backward and slammed into the closed door. She let out a groan. Mariko sighed.

"Yeah, probaly best you don't use the C-word around her." She said, "She doesn't seem to like Superboy."

M'gaan nodded, "Noted."

"Who's she?" Match asked, standing up and glaring at Mariko. Mariko looked back at the duo and smiled.

"Match, Tai-li," She began as M'gaan stood up straight, "This is M'gaan M'oore, better known to the public as Miss Martian."

"Miss…Martian?" Match asked, M'gaan nodded, Tai-li glared at her.

"I have the same powers as your friend Tai-li." She said then levitated a stuffed animal in the air and placed it in her hands. She smiled., "I'll be helping her with her telepathy powers."

"Teacher?" Match asked, Mariko nodded.

"Since Tai-li refuses to go to class, I brought her a personal one." She explained then looked to Tai-li, "Tai-li, I realize that much like Misato, you have a fairly decent grasp on your abilities. M'gaan will just be helping smooth out the rough edges."

Tai-li crossed her arms and looked away from the martian. M'gaan frowned.

"Don't worry M'gaan, she'll warm up to you." Mariko whispered to her, "Like I said she's a special case."

"Well you kids have fun," Mariko said aloud with a singsong voice, "Match, you're brothers now teaching gym, I figured you'd enjoy that. See ya!"

As Mariko left M'gaan smiled to the two. Match gave no indication that he accepted the idea of her there, whereas Tai-li, made her oppinion known by mentally snatching the stuffed toy from M'gaan's hands and walking to her bed. M'gaan sighed, this was going to be a little tougher than she thought.

~0~

Later that night the teachers made their rounds, as speficied all students had to be in their dorms at nine o' clock. Dick made his was around the corner around the northern side of the academy, when suddenly he saw a small flash of light. It traveled down the halls fast, headed for a room. Dick scowled and followed until it stopped at the dorm that held Misato Izumi. He opened the door carefully. The light had faded and it was now dark. Misato sat up from her bed.

"Sensei?" He questioned.

"Misato Izumi, were you out of bed?" Dick asked, Misato scowled.

"No! Miko-sensei got made at me last time." She hissed, Dick scowled back. Misato had a history of sneaking out. After all she was one besides Tai-li that they had to find the other day.

"So you weren't traveling the circuits again?" He asked. Misato huffed.

"Why would you think that?" She grumbled, "I'm a good girl."

"Misato…"

"Ah lay off her lame-o!" Shouted an obnoxious femal voice, just then the TV came on. The two looked to it as woman with pale blue skin and hair popped onto the screen.

'Do not adjust your TV sets folk, the picture you see really looks this good.' She said, then just as suddenly as she appeared she left the screen and appeared before the duo.

"Sensei!" Misato shouted happily. It was Livewire. Dick glared, she was supposed to be in jail for attacking metropolis what was she doing here in Gotham? And at Takumi academy of all places. Livewire looked to Misato.

"Hey short circuit," She said then looked to Dick, "Who the heck are you?"

Without hearing an answer she zapped Dick with her electricity knocking him to the ground. Dick stood and glared as the lights came on in the hallways.

"Whoops guess I don't know my own strength," Livewire said with a shrug just as she was hit by a floating object. Livewire hit the ground hard as M'gaan floated above her. She glared up at he and stood.

"That was cheep," She said as sparks flew between her hands creating a ball, she then wound herself up into a pitcher's position, "Batter's up!"

"What in blue blazes is going on out here?!" Growled a very annoyed Mariko. The group turned as Mariko stomped up to them wearing nothing but her Pj's—which consisted of a dakr red night slip and rob she was followed by Tony. Mariko glared to Livewire.

"Livewire you're early—or late depending on the time of day…" She growled, "You werent supposed to be here until tomorrow morning!"

"Wait a second, you knew she was coming?" M'gaan asked landing on the ground. Mariko crossed her arms.

"Of course I did," She groaned, "She's Misato's Teacher."

"Konbanwa, Sensei." Misato said coming out of her dorm wearing her pj's which had a blue electric pattern to it.

"Misato you're supposed to be in bed." Mariko growled. Misato pouted.

"But sensei's here." She mumbled.

"I decided to pay my favorit little short wire here a visit before she went back to class tomorrow." Livewire said, Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"Miss Livewire, we asked you to come tomorrow so that we could talk to the new staff about this." Tony said, "They arent used to a school like this."

"What he said," Mariko grumbled, "Not to mention all students are supposed to be in their dorms right now."

"Oops." Livewire said nonchalantly. Mariko's eye twitched in irritation.

"Grr…"Mariko turned her back to the group,"Misato in you're dorm now! You're teacher is leaving to her room now!"

"Aww, but she just got here." Misato pouted, Mariko ignored the girl and gestured for Livewire to follow her.

"Ah to heck with that, I'll just go back until tomorrow," She said, "What's with the extra security anyway."

Mariko didn't answer that question and chose to ignore the electric woman. Livewire scowled, then waved goodbye to Misato and dissappeard through an electrical outlit. Mariko growled and stomped back down the halls.

"Alright back to what you were doing, nothin to see here." She growled, M'gaan and Dick looked to eachother then Dick decided to follow Mariko, while M'gaan went back to wherever she had come from.

"Mariko!" He growled walking to catch up with the irritated woman. Mariko paused.

"What?"

"You let a criminal into your school?" He asked in a shouted whisper. Mariko nodded.

"Know anyone else who could teach Misato how to use her powers?" She asked, Dick nodded.

"Several, most of them with the justice league." He said, Mariko snorted and began walking again. Tony scowled at Dick, who gave chase.

"Mariko."

"Incase you havent noticed I don't trust anyone on the Justice League." She said, "The only reason I trust your team is because you trained them. I don't care what Bruce Wayne did to fake that cirtificate, I don't trust him."

"But you trust a clinically insane criminal?" Dick shouted.

"We know what we're doing Grayson." Tony said walking along side the duo. Dick scowled, he liked it better when Tony was a quiet person. Now he blindly followed Mariko _and_ voiced his two-cents on everything.

"Tony-boy's right, it may not look like it, but I know what I'm doing." Mariko said, "I know how to deal with Livewire. Water and electricity don't mix afterall."

"Mariko you're playng with fire." Dick said. Mariko grinned.

"No, I'm playing with electricity and I know how to deal with that." She said, Dick glared. This was ridiculous, why he thought this insane woman would see reason was beyond him.

"Relax Robin-kun," A set of voices said behind them, "We won't let anyone hurt these kids."

"Haruko, Haruhi, you're finally back." Mariko said resting her hand on her hips. Dick looked back to see the twins he had met when he chased Mariko to Tokyo for the second time. They were older now, and had ditched the matching Kimonos, and traded them in for a matching set of red, yellow, and black, Chinese-styled clothing. Haruhi wore one with long sleeves that came down to her wrists and the pants came down to her knees. Haruko wore the same thing except her sleeves overlapped her hands at least two four inches, her pants came down to her ankles. Their hair was much shorter as well, coming down now only to their shoulders but was covered by a panda-head shaped hood. The two smiled at him.

"Konbanwa Robin-kun!" they said in unison. Dick stood dumbfounded as he waved. Where had they come from? They weren't there before.

"Where's Riza?" Mariko asked, looking to the twins.

"Riza-chan is…" Haruhi began.

"In bed." Haruko finished. Dick narrowed his eyes even now they finished their sentences, and with the same about of words. This of course made the two sound simple at times, but it was what they did. As for why, he never bothered to ask.

"Okidoke," Mariko said, "You two get to sleep, and be read to greet the new staff and students."

"Hai! Mariko-chan!" The two said saluting the woman who smirked and turned.

"Good night Dick Grayson." She said in a much sweeter tone, then she and Tony disappeared down the hall. Dick looked back to the twins only to realize they had disappeared too. He scowled, but shook his head and headed back to his room as well.

** If you want to see what Haruhi and Haruko's outfits look like I'll be drawing them later and with hope—posting them on my deviantart account, if you wanna check out my stuff I have a link on my profile. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

** Hello everybody! Ok so my computer is being all kinds of stupid right now. Damn storm and it's internet screwing up powers! It's seriously fucking with my computer! And if you haven't realized by now, I'm a bit more loose with my language now. I'm back on my home computer now! Not that there was a whole lot of curing in Tech-No Love but I digress. Now Mariko will probably be a bit more on the cursing side as I originally created her. Though to be honest, when I created Mariko Miko she was actually supposed to be for a Hellsing OVA fanfiction—a loyal lap dog to The Major who got into heated fights with the Doctor. If you don't know what this is, go look it up—because after a lot of thought I decided I didn't want to type a fiction like that, and I'm happy I changed her formatting—if only a little bit. Her past and everything was the same only this time I added the part where her hero was also the hand of her destruction, and her big brother-like friend was also an add in. but I'm getting off topic. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next day Conner was starting up with his first class of gym, and as luck would have it—or as Conner suspected Mariko Miko—Match was in his first class. He sat on the sidelines while the grade school kids—including Tai-li—formed a line across the gym floor. Tai-li glared at Conner silently. He sighed.

"Alright, I'm not entirely sure what Headmaster Miko usually has you all doing," He began. A girl with curly blonde hair rose her hand.

"Headmaster Miko usually has us use dis time to unique skills." She said with a think German accent, "Shall ve show you vhat ve can do?"

"Have at—" before Conner could get the words out of his mouth he was hit by a red rubber ball. It seemed to fly on its own but upon closer examination the blond German girl had dashed across the room and had thrown it at him. She grinned.

"My powers are specialized in speed, much like flash boy from League." She said, "My name is Helga Petrovski. Third year in grade school."

Conner nodded as the air returned to his lungs, when he sat up a hand was stretched toward him. He looked up and saw Riza—one of Mariko's original three girls—only now she was much older with—well actually everything looked the same except now she was much older and had a silver whistle around her neck, along with a gym teacher uniform on.

"Mariko-san thought you might need some extra help." She said in a small tone, her face turning a slight shade of pink. Conner snorted and stood, brushing off the woman's hand. Riza's face turned red and she turned to the children.

"Alright, let's see you try that again Helga! You know the rules!" She growled, then blew her whistle, "Because of Helga's little stunt you'll all run ten laps around the gym, you hear me?!"

There was a collective groan amongst the students—except Tai-li of course—as they all began running laps. Tai-li on the other hand walked toward the side-line where Match was. Conner scowled, as he saw that Riza didn't protest about it.

"There's not really a whole lot you can do about Tai-li," She said. Conner scowled.

"You were staring, so I figured I'd say something." She explained, "Tai-li is a special case among her classmates. She doesn't really have many friends, and she doesn't really attend classes unless Match is with her. And since Match spends most of his time either in here or their room…well you get the idea."

"Ever tried forcing her to go to class?" Conner asked, "Worked for me when I was in school."

"You want to try, be my guest." Riza said, "But I bet you won't get to far with her mental powers. By the way where's that green woman? She's supposed to be teaching her isn't she?"

"There you are!" M'gaan said phasing through the wall, nearest Tai-li and Match. Tai-li narrowed her pale white eyes as she sat on the bench next to her, "I've been looking all over for you."

Tai-li rolled her eyes and laid on Match's lap. Match looked to M'gaan and blushed earning a look from Tai-li.

"Don't start that." Match mumbled, M'gaan cocked her head to the side. "It's nothing. Tai-li's just mad you found her."

"Well yes of course I found you." M'gaan said, "Even if you don't let me in, I can still feel your mind's presence."

Tai-li sat up and huffed.

"Tai-li, you have to get a handle on your powers, that's why Mariko asked me to come down here, to teach you." M'gaan said, Tai-li glared.

"It's really no use saying that Miss Martian," Match said, "She already knows why Miko asked you here, and it doesn't have much to do with her powers."

"That's not true, I only want to help her." M'gaan said, Tai-li scowled and turned her head. The motion was followed by a blast that sent everyone in the room flying back into the walls—including M'gaan and Match. Upon hearing Match let out a growl of pain Tai-li looked up in panic, and released everyone from her hold. Match slid to the floor and rubbed the back of his head as Tai-li ran to him.

"Yeah!" He growled angrily, then calmed down, "I'm ok."

Tai-li then grabbed Match's hand and looked up at him. Match sighed.

"I know, I know. You didn't mean to." He mumbled.

Meanwhile across the room Conner and Riza also fell to the ground. Conner narrowed his eyes at the white haired girl, but kept his thoughts to his self. Riza groaned and cracked her back as she stood.

"And that's why I never bother to force her into class." She said then held out her hand for Conner—who once again brushed her off. Riza bit her lip.

"Yaknow I realize none of you guys really trust our cause, but we really are just trying to help these kids." She said.

"You haven't changed much in looks have you?" Conner asked bluntly. Last time he saw Riza she wasn't much different except now her chest area was bigger than what she had before. Also her hair was the same coming just below her hears and tied off into a single tuft of a pony tail.

"I-I…I don't like change much…."Riza said her face turning red.

~0~

"I am always, loyal do you doctor, you're the only, person who I live for…." Mariko sang to herself as she sat in her office, there really wasn't much to do as far as being a head master was concerned. Just paper work and boring stuff. She usually left that to Tony—who at the moment was out watching the students too young for class. She sighed.

"Sigh, this is boring." She mumbled laying her head in her arms on her desk, "Everyone's in class and here I am doing nothing. Being head mistress is boring."

"If it's entertainment you want," Said a familiar whining voice, Mariko looked up to see Klarion the Witchboy—her old friend from when she worked for Savage—and his cat Teekl floating in front of her, "Maybe I might be able to shake things up."

"I don't think so Jigoku shonen." She said standing, "You're idea of making things interesting usually involves pain upon others. And since the only 'others' around are a bunch of kids, I can't let you do that."

"Oh you've gotten really boring lately." Klarion pouted.

"I have not…"Mariko growled, "I've just taken up more responsibilities."

"Long version of spelling boring if you ask me." Klarion said sitting on Mariko's desk, "Anyway so I've heard from a little birdie you've got some heroes here."

"And where pray tell did you hear that hellboy?" Mariko asked narrowing her eyes. Teekl meowed at her from Klarion's shoulders. "Have you been sending your cat into my school? No wonder Yukie's been acting so territorial."

"You mean that dog your little cyborg has? It's still alive?" Klarion asked with distaste in his voice. Mariko nodded.

"Of course she is you moron," she hissed back, "She should be with her master right now."

"Hmph, so what heroes have you put into your girl problem?" Klarion asked.

"I have no intention of telling you." Mariko hissed walking toward her wall where a large computer screen was hidden. Klarion pouted and floated behind her.

"Is this about me being on Savage's team?" he asked innocently as he placed his chin on Mariko's shoulder. Mariko narrowed her eyes.

"Very much so Klarion Bleak." She said, "Since I'm pretty sure Savage is behind their disappearances. I won't tell you shit about my predicament."

"Well played," Klarion said with a chuckle, "As expected from my favorite little insane genius."

"Perv." Mariko mumbled Klarion shrugged as a certain figure crossed Mariko's screen. It was Dick, and he was heading for her office. Her brows rose, what could he possibly want during the day? She sighed, placing her hand on her hip and pointing to Klarion.

"Get lost Witchboy, I have to discuss some things with a staff member." She said, Klarion scowled, but shrugged and did as he was told disappearing into a large cloud of smoke. Mariko coughed as the smoke entered her lungs, "Over kill much asshole?"

"Mariko!"

"That's headmaster Miko!" Mariko said plopping down in her armchair. "So how may I be of service to you?"

Dick scowled and looked to the large screen behind Mariko, he then crossed his arms and set his jaw.

"Have you been spying on me?" he asked, Mariko gave a look of confusion as Dick nodded toward her unhidden computer. Mariko looked back.

"Ha! How did I forget to put that away?" She asked, then pressed a button on her desk as the wall slid in over it, "And no, I haven't been spying on you—per say—I've been making sure no other girls disappear from my school. Now what do you want?"

"I'm not reassured by that." Dick said, Mariko shrugged.

"That's your problem now tell me why you barged into my office before I get mad." She said. Dick rolled his eyes.

"There was an accident in the gymnasium today." He said, Mariko's brows perked as her eyes filled with concern.

"Tai-li's a bit of a loose cannon. Isn't she? You said she had a handle on her powers." He continued. Mariko scowled.

"No I said she had a much firmer grasp than the others with her powers. She's still a danger to those closest to her." She said, "That's why I asked for M'gaan to teach her. Why what did she do and why isn't Miss Martian here to tell me about it?"

"M'gaan's trying to help Conner with the kids that were caught in Tai-li's mental crossfire. She pinned everyone to the wall, injuring a few of the students." Dick said, Mariko's eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh my," She mumbled, "Something must be bothering her."

"How do you figure?" Dick asked, Mariko rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"Well there's the fact that she seems to be displeased with Conner's presence here." She began, "Plus she still has no idea what's going on with her older friend Meiko. She's confused, this of course causing her powers to go, well, out of control."

"Any idea on what to do about it?" Dick asked, Mariko shook her head.

"That's up to M'gaan to figure out. I don't really know much about telepathy, other than it gives me a screaming head ache." She said, "Is that all?"

"No, Robin reported that he saw a teacher acting slightly suspicious." Dick went on, Mariko scowled.

"Explain." She demanded.

"Well, from what he explained to me is that he's approaching the girls, after classes. Robin says he saw him talking to one of the girls, and over heard him asking them what their meta-powers are." He explained. Mariko scowled and stood, walking to her filing cabinet and reaching through her files. Robin watch—finding it odd how a computer genius would keep a paper file. When she returned to her desk it was with several files.

"All the teachers have a special access code to the computers here. The students names and abilities are on file." She explained, then looked to Dick, "I keep paper copies in case something happens to the computers. It's a bigger pain in my ass than normal but at least I'll know where my students are, and where my staffers are. Get it?"

"I get it." He said with a scowl. Though he figured Mariko would have created something stronger—able to withstand outside attacks.

"Anyhow, I want to talk to Robin." Mariko said, "I want a face to this teacher, and I want to know what he teaches."

"Uhm..right. I'll do that." Dick said, not at all sure what to think of Mariko's new demanding tone. Sure technically she was in charge, but Mariko was never a serious person. Was it because she had a connection with all these kids? It was a question he decided to leave to himself, as he turned and left Mariko's office. A few moments later, a not-so-familiar face came into the room. His face was covered by a hoodie. Mariko looked to the figure and scowled.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a little put off by the person's presence. The man then removed his hood. Mariko stared wide eyed, as she realized who he was.

**Dun dun DUN! Who is the mysterious hooded figure? Anyone who knows a dude who wears a hood in YJ, you might know the answer to this! See ya later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ok yeah so people are guessing who the hooded person is. n_n I'm soo happy! Which is really good because I was having a pretty shit-tastic moment just then. Some A-hole decides to find my number and use it to scare the sod outta me. So I was scared for a bit, and once I realized it was just some jerk trying to troll me—trolls are supposed to be funny btw—my mood turned to a more irked tone. Sigh whatever. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Mariko stared as Psymon smirked at her. Panic wooshed through her like Livewire's electricity, she looked to her desk where her tazer sat next to her pencil holder. She quickly grabbed it and dove after the psychic only to find herself immediately thrown in the air. Psymon clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at him.

"Tsk, tsk, Miko. You know better than to try and go up against me." He said calmly, Mariko glared.

"You psychotic psychic prick!" She shouted, "What the hell are you doing here? You're here for my kids aren't you? I knew the Light had something to do with their disappearance! You bring them back you rat bastard!"

"Or you'll what exactly? Little girl in case you haven't noticed the Light has already infiltrated your 'high security school' how do you possibly stop us now that I'm here?" He asked, Mariko smirked.

"Oh I have an idea. After all I'm a friggin genius!" She shouted, suddenly there was a loud metal clang sound and Psymon dropped to the ground. Dropping Mariko in the process, Mariko looked up just as Haruko and Haruka appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you ok? Mariko-chan" The two asked holding a random metal pot. Mariko nodded, then grabbed her tazer, and shocked the now unconscious Psymon.

"You fucking jerk! How dare you attack me in my own office!" She shouted sending pulse after pulse of electricity through his limp body. Then after a while, she then sighed, "Ok, girls. Go find Tony-boy and the others. When he comes to, we'll question him. And I'm going to find out where my girls are."

"Hai Mariko-chan!" the two shouted and disappeared once again, leaving Mariko alone in her office with Psymon.

"I hate you…so much. You twisted jerk…" She grumbled nudging the psychic with her foot. Just to make sure that he was out cold. She was thankful the twins appeared when they did, or else who knows what could have happened.

"Damnit, I'm losing my touch." She grumbled shaking as she stood, "I shouldn't be shaking like this. I'm a genius damnit! A mad genius!"

"Oooh, that seems like nasty business here." Klarion's voice said behind her. Mariko jumped in surprise and turned to him.

"You jerk don't sneak up on me!" She hissed, Klarion pouted, "You knew from the start he was coming didn't you?"

"I can honestly say I had no idea." Klarion said holding up his hand in defense, "I don't always pay attention when the Light holds their meetings."

"Of course not…how convenient for you." Mariko hissed crossing her arms as she finally began to calm down. The fact that Psymon so easily snuck into her school bothered her. She had hyped up security so high, there was no way he could have gotten in on his own. So the question was…

"Who's the one letting these girls get hurt right?" Klarion asked, Mariko scowled.

"How did…" Mariko mumbled, Klarion smirked, his cat meowing at her from his shoulder.

"Don't forget you and I still have a connection." He said, "How easily you humans forget their contracts with magical beings."

"Oh I remember…creep." Mariko mumbled, "Anyway can you help me? I need this guy tied up quick."

"I could, but that would mean getting involved with you and yours." Klarion teased, Mariko glared.

"I'd consider it a favor since you and yours are kidnapping mine!" She hissed, Klarion pouted, and snapped his fingers, tying Psymon to a chair in Mariko's office.

"Point taken…" he said. Mariko nodded and turned her back to him, she let out a sigh of relief. Psymon. Of all the people it had to be him. At least it wasn't Gemini—oh wait, didn't she kill her last time when she kidnapped Riza and the twins? Mariko shook her head, she couldn't remember. all she could remember was fire anger and a lot of electricity. Lots and lots of electricity.

"Anyway," Mariko said shaking herself out of her daydreaming, "you need to disappear like normal before the others see you and things get difficult."

"With you, Miko, everything is difficult." Klarion said plainly. Mariko narrowed her eyes at the witch-boy, who smirked back at her before disappearing. When he did the others burst into the room. Mariko sighed.

"Hello everyone," She said then pointed to Psymon, "You all remember this person right?"

"Psymon? What's he doing here?" M'gaan asked, "He's supposed to be in the hospital."

"Yeah, that's what I wanna know." Mariko said with a sigh, "The creep sneaks into my office after Nightwing leaves, scares the shit outta me. Thankfully the Twins happened to pop in when they did."

"We heard." Haruko began.

"A crash…" Haruhi finished popping up behind the group. Everyone jumped at their sudden appearance.

"Where'd they come from?" Robin asked, Mariko smirked.

"I told you all my girls have some kind of uniqueness." She said, Dick scowled, "Not important right now. We'll talk about it later. M'gaan you think you can reach into Psymon's mind and find out where they're keeping my girls?"

"Last time M'gaan went inside Psymon's mind it didn't end well." Conner growled. Mariko scowled.

"For who exactly? Psymon? Or M'gaan?" She asked, M'gaan smiled, "Either way I've got faith in M'gaan here."

"You're also, a fortified psychopath…"Robin mumbled, Mariko pursed her lips.

"True." She said. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Just give me a few minutes with him," she said punching the palm of her hand, "I could get him to talk."

"No." Mariko said sternly, "No offence Riza, but you don't stand a snowballs chance in hell with Psymon's psychic powers. The only person who has even the slightest chance is M'gaan."

"Alright, I'll give it a try." M'gaan said, Conner gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure..?" He asked, beside him Riza bit her lip and crossed her arms in a slight huff.

"Let's just get this over with, I want to pummel the bastars responsible for Meiko's murder…" She growled. Suddenly there was a zap of electricity and Misato appeared on Mariko's desk her eyes glistening with tears.

"M-meiko nee-chan….O-onee-chan's…." She mumbled trying hard not to cry. Mariko balled her hands into fist and cursed under her breath.

"Tony…"

"Right." Tony said with a nod and took Misato by the hand, "Come on Misato, let's go."

Tony led the little girl out of Mariko's office, before they duo left however, Mariko gave the girl a look.

"We'll talk about this in a minute, kay kid?" She said as Tony led the electric girl out of the room. Mariko then looked to M'gaan, who nodded and went to work. Mariko gave the others a look.

"In the meantime, Robin, I need the name and face of that teacher you saw," she said, "Psymon's smart, but he couldn't have gotten in without some kind of help, I want that teacher, and I want him _now_."

"And the rest of us?" Riza asked, crossing her arms.

"Continue on, Misato may know about the situation but the others don't. we can't let these kids think they're in danger. So we need to keep them calm." Mariko said, "Haruhi, Haruko, you're with M'gaan. If Psymon comes to before M'gaan has a chance to finish digging through his mind I want you two to be here and do that thing you do."

"Hai! Mariko-chan!" the twins said in unison giving Mariko a salute. The others nodded and went to do what they were told. Dick gave Mariko a look.

"What are you going to do about Misato?" He asked, Mariko let out a sigh.

"Misato and Tai-li by now." She said, "Misato's not so good at keeping her mind closed, and Tai-li is a little bit nosey at times."

"That doesn't answer my question." Dick said, "You know now that Misato knows you need to—"

"I know very well what I have to do," Mariko hissed, "I have to explain to an eight year old girl why he big sis isn't going to be coming back."

Dick paused as Mariko brushed past him, giving him a dirty look as she past. Dick felt bad after she had gone, and the look he was getting from M'gaan didn't help. He sighed.

"Don't. I already know." He said, and turned to leave and apologized to Mariko.

**I'm sorry for the late and short chapter! T^T ever since YJ was canceled it's gotten harder and harder to type out the stories, with 'What if?' 'Invasion of the Blue Rafters' and this story, it's soo hard to think of it. So I'm having to go back and watch all the Klarion episodes (btw there are only two where he's the main baddy! WHAT THE HELL!? Anyhow see you later armadillos—unless I see you first!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AH! I hate it I hate it I hate it! I want Young Justice Back! How could they just take that away from us like that! T^T I'll never get over this! It's not fair! And there are no good Klarion fictions so I can't get any kind of inspiration from either of these! T^T But as long as I can keep doing this—albeit it's late—I guess I can deal. Even if this isn't really a Klarion fiction, and he just makes cameos everynow and yeah and has anyone seen the commercials for 'Beware the bat?' are you friggin kidding me?! What is his worst enemy a pig face?! FUCK YOU CARTOON NETWORK! Oh but just wait, I've got something planned for Mariko and Dick.  
Mariko-you mean robin…  
me-He goes by Nightwing though  
Mariko-I like Robin better, this new one's annoying. Can I tazer him?  
Me-What?! No, then people would hate me!  
Mariko-I don't care.  
Me-You're mean! Sadist. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Meiko-chan…she's not coming back again?" Misato asked, she was now sitting on Tony's bed, in his room. His dog Yukie lying next to her and nosing her cheek comforting the electro-kid. Tony sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Misato…She…She's not." He said, Misato began to cry.

"Why not, why? Who would want to hurt Meiko-chan!?" She shouted, Tony knelt down to the small girl.

"Misato, shh, I know you're sad, but you can't be so loud…" He said, Misato glared sparks flying off the ends of her hair.

"I don't wanna be quiet! Meiko-chan's never coming back! Big brother, don't you care?!" She screamed, as suddenly the door slammed open, Mariko glared at her.

"Of course we care!" She scolded, "What the hell do you think I've been doing? You kids are the whole reason I started this school! If you think I'm going to let some bastard hurt you, you haven't been paying attention."

"Mariko…sensei…" Misato mumbled, Mariko's eyes softened as she entered the room closing the door behind her.

"I won't let anything happen to you all. I promise, and I _will_ avenge Meiko-san." She said, drying Misato's cheeks free of tears, "However that's going to take me and the others some time, ok? In the meantime, I need you and Tai-li to keep quiet about this, don't want the others to find out and get scared do you?"

Misato shook her head, and Mariko smiled, she then stood and looked down to the girl.

"Good, so why don't you go talk to Tai-li." She said, "If I talk to her, it might end with her slamming me across the room."

"Ok…" Misato said, hopping off Tony's bed, Tony's dog, Yukie following behind her. Mariko sighed.

"We've gotta act fast." She said, "Tony, go find Robin, help him find the bastard who's hurting my girls."

"Yes ma'am." Tony said, "But, Miss Mariko…what are we going to do when Psymon comes to? I mean…you barely survived your last encounter with the Light."

"What's wrong Tony, scared I'll go after Savage again?" Mariko asked blankly. Tony nodded.

"Frankly, yes! You nearly killed yourself last time. If it wasn't for Klarion you would have died!" He shouted, Mariko scowled.

"Yeah well, that was then, this is now. Though, I can't promise nothing like that will happen." She said. Tony frowned.

"Mariko—"

"Shut up!" Mariko shouted smacking Tony in the face, "I'm going to stop at nothing to make sure that man pays for anything and everything he's done to me, and all of the students he's kidnapped! So shut up and do as you're told!"

Tony scowled, holding the spot on his face that was previously slapped. He didn't say anything and silently made his way out of the room. After a moment's hesitation Mariko followed. She then turned down another hallway and bumped into Dick.

"You need something Dick?" Mariko asked, Dick scowled.

"I need to talk to you." He said. Mariko stepped past him and kept walking.

"And I don't have time to talk. I have a million problems and talking to you aint one of them." She hissed, Dick sighed and followed Mariko down the hall.

"Ok, then listen."

"Nope."

"Mariko, I'm serious. This whole thing may be spiraling out of control." He said, Mariko rolled her eyes.

"Control is matter of prospective Dick," She said, "I'd like to think I have a handle on things."

"Oh really? You know Savage and the Light are behind this. What are you going to do about it?" Dick asked, Mariko paused.

"I was under the impression that you were going to apologize to me." She said, looking back at Dick, who froze, "You know for acting like a complete—"

'_Mariko, Dick, we have a problem!' _M'gaan shouted via mind link. '_Psymon somehow got loose, he came to while I was going through his mind. He tricked the twins and me.'_

"Just friggin great." Mariko growled. Dick scowled.

"He knows we can't raise any kind of alarm with this being a covert operation." He said, Mariko rolled her eyes.

"Oh gee ya think?" she hissed, '_M'gaan, get Conner and the others, When you find Psymon, don't hesitate to turn him into a vegitable.'_

"Mariko are you—he's our only lead, anything happens to him you've lost the only thing saving your girls." Dick said. Mariko smirked.

"Ten years of knowing me, and you still underestimate my ability." She said, "Now shut up, and come with me. I have a plan."

"Why is it I'm now even more worried than before?" Dick asked, Mariko smirked and grabbed him by the arm.

"Ye of little faith." She said, then dragged him down the hall.

~0~

Tai-li sat on her bed coloring a page out of a coloring book she had, with a stuff giraffe toy sitting next to her. Match was asleep, leaving Tai-li with little to no one to talk to. Misato had stopped by, but only to confirm what she had already figured out. Meiko, they're senior, wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"You're not scared?" Misato asked, Tai-li looked up and shook her head. She wasn't scared, death was something that happened. No one had control over it. Not even Mariko-sensei.

"Meiko-chan's not coming back…what are we going to do?" Misato asked. Tai-li shut her book and moved to get off the bed. She then walked past Misato handing her the stuffed toy as she walked to the door.

"Li?" Misato mumbled. Even for Tai-li this lack of response was puzzling. Misato turned and followed her as she left the room, "Tai-li what's going on? Do you hear something?"

Tai-li nodded and turned down a hallway, Misato followed. "Wait, you're using that mind thingy you have, are you listening in on someone's thoughts?"

Tai-li nodded then pointed down the hallway, she then put a finger to her lips, telling Misato to be quiet.

"I'm always quiet." She mumbled, Tai-li narrowed her eyes. They continued to walk until they came face to face with a strange blonde haired man.

~0~

Mariko looked through all of the screens to the security cameras that she had scattered around the school. So far they couldn't find any trace of Psymon. Mariko glared.

"There's no way he could disappear like that!" She shouted, Dick scowled and plugged his computer into Mariko's.

"Calm down Mariko. I thought you said you had a plan." He said, Mariko ran a hand through her hair.

"Sadly this was my plan. I thought I could track him down with this, but I guess he found a way around that." She said, "But how?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to add a little more power to your security cameras. We'll find him, and with any luck, stop him from tipping off his inside man." He said, Mariko nodded and looked back at the screens, when something caught her eye. She panicked, and grabbed Dick by the shirt collar.

"Forget that! I have bigger problems right now than some inside guy!" She screamed and pointed to the screen as it paned over the others, creating a larger picture of Psymon, Misato, and Tai-li. Mariko let go of Dick and reached for her communicator to contact Tony.

"Tony, big trouble! Misato, Tai-li, they're with Psymon!" She shouted, "South wing, by Match and Tai-li's room! Find him! Kill him if you have to I don't care, just get him away from the girls!"

Dick stood and grabbed the communicator from Mariko, "Belay that, don't kill him. If we do that we lose our only chance to find the others."

'Got it.' Tony's voice confirmed. Dick let out a sigh and shut off the device. Mariko glared.

"Oh so now you're commanding over me?" She hissed, Dick glared back at her.

"You're pissed, I get it. But you cannot kill Psymon." He said, "You kill him you're no better than he is."

"I'm already no better. You know that." Mariko said cynically, "Fine I won't kill him, but I'll make him wish he was dead if he hurts Tai-li or Misato."

"In the meantime Robin's still looking into that teacher." Dick said, Mariko nodded.

" Fine by me, but for now let's just focus on Psymon." She said.

~0~

"Tai…I don't think that's one of our sensei's…" Misato whispered. Tai-li scowled up at the man, who smiled back.

"How would you two like to do me a favor?" he asked the two. Misato bit her lip, sparks flying off her fingertips.

"W-what kind of favor?" She mumbled, not knowing who this person was, and she wasn't about to let him hurt her or Tai-li. The man smiled warmly at the two.

"Come with me, and I'll show you." He said. The two stared at him, neither of them wishing to follow this man. Suddenly the trio heard a voice behind them.

"Don you dare touch those girls!" It shouted the trio looked and saw Super-boy, and Tony. Both of them ready to take down this strange blonde haired man. Psymon smiled, his guise not faltering in the least—at least to the two girls.

"Psymon doesn't think so, come any closer to me, and I will turn these children's minds into a shattered mess." He threatened. Behind him Misato and Tai-li gave mixed emotions. Misato—scared beyond belief that someone was threatening her. Tai-li—seemingly unaffected.

"Try it and I'll blow your damn head off." Tony growled, aiming his 'hand'-gun at Psymon, who gave an amused smirk.

"Ah-ah robot boy, I have no qualms hurting these two. So step—" suddenly Psymon found himself tossed in the air, and slammed—repeatedly—against the walls of the hallway. He then found himself pinned to the ceiling. Tai-li walked underneath him, giving him an angered look.

"Way to go Tai! Electrified!" Misato shouted, "That was so cool! You were so cool!"

"Uhm…Miss Mariko…" Tony said into his own communicator, "We've got Psymon…but you won't believe how."

~0~

"Tai-li?" Mariko asked, once the group was once again in her office, this time with Misato, Match, and Tai-li stood with them, "Tai-li took out the b—creep?"

Tai-li nodded silently, then glared at Psymon who was now chained down the chair he was previously in the last time he broke free. Misato looked up at Mariko and nodded. Mariko paused.

"Impressive," She mumbled, "So then now the question is—"

"We wanna help!" Misato shouted, everyone in the room stared at the young pink haired girl who seemed a bit surprised herself at her comment. The group then looked to Mariko who scowled.

"No." She said sternly. Misato bit her lip.

"But we want to help! Meiko-chan was our big sister! We wanna help!" She shouted, Tai-li nodded. Not the Meiko being her sister—that sibling spot was reserved only for Match—but for wanting to help. Mariko crossed her arms.

"I said no, end of story. Go back to your rooms." She said, "I won't be putting any more girls in danger."

"Tai-li read his mind," Match said suddenly, "She knows everything going on."

"She what?!" Mariko shouted, "You what?!"

"It's true, she knows everything; about the Light, where they are…" Match said looking down at Tai-li who gave no indication that she cared for Mariko's displeasure.

"That's…very impressive." M'gaan said, "I hate to say it but if Tai-li's abilities are that strong, this might come in handy."

Tai-li looked up at the green skinned woman, then to Mariko and nodded. Mariko shook her head.

"I still say no. Tai-li you will tell me everything you know and that is all. Nothing more, nothing less." She said. Tai-li scowled, then looked to Tony who also shook his head. Then Nightwing placed a hand on Mariko's shoulder.

"I know you don't want to hear this Mariko, but, we might actually be able to use their help." He said.

"Yeah that's right, I'm way stronger than Livewire-sensei! By ten times the Volts!" Misato said proudly. Mariko let out a frustrated growl.

"Alright, Alright fine! You two can help!" She hissed, "But only because Tai-li knows everything."

"Electrofied! Do we get cool outfits?" Misato asked excitedly. Mariko and the others glared.

"NO!"

**There ya have it! Now Misato and Tai-li are in on everything—against Mariko's better judgment (if she ever had a better judgment). What will happen now that we have them on the playing field? Find out next chapter! See ya later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Are we really only on chapter 9? I'm lacking aren't I? sorry about that, I'd like to blame the lack of YJ the best DC show EVER! But alas, it really has nothing to do with that, and at this point it's more of an excuse or a scapegoat. *sigh* ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It was late by the time the gang got the excitement out of Misato. After she and Tai-li had been admitted as part of the team, she had been bouncing off the walls—quite literally—with excitement. She had even went so far as try and make up a hero name for herself and Tai-li. A project Tai-li took no part in.

Mariko sighed sitting in her office, Psymon had been sent to Bell Reve, the teacher was found out to be him using his psychic powers over the students. The only question now was, how did the Light figure out Mariko wasn't dead?

"Are you in the least bit concerned about that?" Dick asked, Mariko looked up and smirked.

"Of course I'm concerned, the fact that, that monster Savage has figured out that I'm not dead rather bugs me actually—pisses me off really." She explained, "However there's nothing I can do until morning."

"Nothing Savage can do either right?" Tony asked, standing next to Mariko as she slouched in her office chair. She nodded.

"Savage won't send any more people once he realizes I've found his creepy little spy." She went on, "At least not for a while. You forget Dicky I used to work for that low life bastard."

"So then what plan do you have to get these girls back?" Dick asked, Mariko scowled.

"I'm gonna do it my way, and that means asking around the underworld for information, on what the Reach and the Light have planned." She explained, "However I can't do that now, the people I have to ask won't be too happy if I wake them up at this time of night."

Dick gave a look of uncertainty. Not sure what Mariko's plans were, however, he was going to have to trust her. after all she would have a better knowledge of the Light than he would. Mariko worked for Savage, and therefore had somewhat of an in on him. Not to mention her friendship with Klarion the Witch-boy, though Dick was certain there wasn't much to that. After all Klarion was a brat and would sacrifice Mariko in a second if it eased his boredom.

"Alright." He said, then turned to leave, Mariko frowned. Standing as she went to follow him, leaving Tony behind.

"You know you can trust me right?" She asked in an oddly serious tone. Dick looked back at her and scowled. What was this bout?

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You can trust me. These children are my world now. I don't plan on letting anything else happen to these kids." Mariko explained, "You can bet on that. I won't let Savage or the Reach have these poor kids, and I will save the ones who have been kidnapped. These people will pay for what they've done."

"Mariko..?"

Mariko didn't respond to him. She simple looked up at him with a reassuring smirk and walked down the hall ahead of him, she didn't once look back at him. She just silently made her way down the hall. It made him wonder what brought that seriousness on. Mariko was almost never serious, she had pulled Dick's mask off in the middle of the Cave, just for a laugh, she didn't take anything serious.

"Onee-chan is..."Haruko's voice said behind him. Dick jumped and looked to see the twins standing side by side behind him.

"…Feeling strange." Haruhi finished. The two gave Dick a concerned look, the same one he remembered them giving him the day Mariko went looking for Savage, she had nearly killed herself that time. Actually if it weren't for Klarion—he found out later on from Mariko herself—she would have died that day.

"Please protect her…" the duo said suddenly. It was as if the two saw some sort of looming danger in Mariko Miko's future. The duo then suddenly vanished, leaving behind an ominous tone to the room. Dick scowled, it seemed the two had somehow developed meta-human abilities. He wondered if Riza, the larger of Mariko's three girls, had also developed them. He sighed, that was a question that would just have to wait however. They had more pressing things to deal with.

Meanwhile in Tai-li and Match's room, Tai-li lied curled up next to Match, he was reading in a text book for class. The room was pretty well silent until Tai-li opened her eyes and looked to the large boy.

"No I'm not mad at you." He said, as Tai-li communicated with him through her thoughts, "I'm just a little upset you had to go about things that way. You're going to get hurt."

Tai-li sat up and looked at her surrogate brother. When he looked back at her she scowled, to her the light was nothing, just another bunch of greedy adults. Not the dangerous group Match, and everyone else involved knew. Just a bunch of arrogant greedy adults who wanted to use people like her and her brother to get what they wanted. That's all they were in her mind. However, Match knew better. He had seen the kinds of things they did, hell Mariko Miko used to be part of all that, and after they were done, they had thrown her out. Both were dangerous, but only one Match trusted enough to let Tai-li help her.

"Go to sleep Tai-li." He grumbled.

~0~

The next morning, Mariko had gotten the others—excluding Tai-li and Misato—up early. She had told them that she, Tony, and Dick—because he insisted, would be going into the slums of Gotham to get some information.

"There are darker parts of Gotham?" Sandra asked, Mariko nodded.

"I know right? Anyhow I have an informant of sorts hiding out there. Whether or not he'll be useful is up to him and his partner." She said, "Anyhow I'll be leaving you to keep watch on everyone."

"What about Ai Takumi? Won't people be suspicious if she just disappears?" Robin asked, Mariko smirked. As Haruhi and Haruko appeared next to him.

"We have it covered." The two said, with a set of matching smirks. They then giggled.

"Haruko, and Haruhi have a hidden talent." Mariko explained, "Go ahead girls show them."

The twins nodded and suddenly a woman appeared. She looked exactly like Ai Takumi, the character Mariko have come up with to protect the school. She was complete with Ai Takumi's clothes. The group stared.

"Pretty impressive eh?" Mariko asked, the two girls gave a twin set of grins and gave Mariko a thumbs up.

"Illusions aren't that hard to pull off. Miss Martian can do that." Robin said, and when to put his hand through fake Ai's chest, however instead of going through it, he hit solid flesh. His face turned red as he realized that this 'illusion' was actually the real thing. Ai Takumi glared, and smacked the boy.

"I can create the person." Haruhi said sweetly.

"I can generate the voice." Haruko said in a voice like Ai Takumi. The group jumped in surprise as Mariko clapped her hands.

"Bravicemo!" She said, "Both the twins and Riza had the meta-human gene in their body, I never noticed it back then because they were three people I'd never work on like that. Their abilities began to surface when I had the school built. Rather handy wouldn't you say?"

"So the twins can create illusions, and mimic the people they know?" M'gaan asked.

"Anyone they know, met, or even cause a glimpse of. They can copy them." Mariko said. Haruko and Haruhi dipped ridiculously low and grinned.

"Just call us; Copy and cat." They said. "We'll take care of everyone here as Ai Takumi-sama!"

Meanwhile further back from the group Conner and Riza stood side by side. Conner looked over to Riza with a questioning look.

"If they have an ability, what's yours?" He asked, Riza blushed a bit and brought her fist up and placed her other hand on her arm.

"I'm strong…" She mumbled.

"Alright, now that that's settled let's get to work." Mariko shouted, "Move out!"

"She sounds like a bad anime character…" Bart grumbled.

"Well she did watch a lot of it." M'gaan said.

~0~

Afterwords, Tony, Dick, and Mariko walked on the streets of the back alleys of Gotham. Mariko had a hood covering her face. After all no one else knew she was still alive so she had to keep herself secret.

"Who did you say this informant was again Mariko?" Dick asked.

"We didn't." Tony grumbled walking past Dick and next to Mariko. Dick scowled, he liked it better when he kept his thoughts to himself. What was his problem anyway?

"Break it up ladies, you're both pretty." Mariko said sarcastically, "Anyhow the guy's place isn't far from here."

Mariko stopped just before the entrance to an old comedy club. Dick looked to Mariko and scowled.

"Mariko..?"

"This waay!" Mariko said, "Tony if you'd be so kind?"

Tony nodded as he pulled his fist back and punched the door off its hinges Dick jumped in surprise as Tony then moved out of the way for Mariko to lead the way.

"Bit over the top don't you think?" he asked.

"Ah Dicky, you know what they say when in Rome." Mariko said leading the way. Dick paused.

"What's that got to do with anything here?" he asked, then began following.

"Trust me, with this guy you want to make an entrance." She said, then led the duo deeper into the abandoned building. Further inside a woman wearing a Harlequin jester outfit was dusting when the trio came in.

"Puddin! Company!" she shouted. Dick froze.

"The Joker!?" He shouted

**To the person who said that Mariko hangs out with the people she does, just to see a reaction. You might be right about that. Haha! Anyhow sorry for the late update. Hope you like this! HAHA HAPPY!**


	10. I'm back everyone!

Chapter 10

**I'm back everyone! I have a new computer and I am LOVING IT! Oh how much I missed the fanficting gig! I missed everyone! Haha—also! I refuse, REFUSE! To use the Young Justice Joker, I LOVE Mark Hamil, his Joker Voice was the best, best laugh too. So I will be using that version of Joker and the Arleen version of Harley Quinn as well. So now without further delay, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Joker?!" Dick shouted, Mariko looked back and nodded as she removed her hat and coat.

"Yes, Joker." She said with a smirk then looked to Harley Quinn who was standing in front of the trio, "Where is the sick humored sonuva—"

"No need for such language Miko." Joker said as he walked down the open staircase that led to the ground floor of the Comedy Club. Mariko narrowed her eyes as the Clown Prince of Crime began to laugh his usual twisted laugh. Mariko smirked and crossed her arms.

"I have questions." She said confidently.

"And I may or may not have the answers, my girl," Joker said, then noticed Dick glaring daggers at him and scowled. "Who's the sour puss?"

"Who him?" Mariko asked pointing her thumb toward Dick, who's glare switched between her, Joker, and even Tony—who stood nonchalantly beside Mariko. Suddenly Mariko spoke again, "It's Nightwing he's here with me and Tony-boy to help make sure you don't decided to end a punchline my way."

Dick stared as there was a long pause between the group. This silence lasted for a good five minutes before Joker suddenly let out a loud insane laugh and slapped Mariko on the shoulder, he then sighed.

"This is why we get along kid, you get the joke every time!"He shouted, Dick let out an inward sigh of relief. What the hell was she thinking!? Saying something like that? What if Joker had actually believed her, it would have gotten them killed. He was definitely going to have a stern talk with Mariko about that later. But now, now there were more important things to deal with.

"That's great J, but like I said I have questions." Mariko said removing Joker's hand from her shoulder, "Questions that involve a certain scared faced man."

"Oh not this broken record again." Joker groaned. Mariko glared.

"Listen Bozo, I know you have information on Savage!" She hissed placing her hand on her hips, "You can either tell me or I can have Tony pick the place clean. You're choice Joker."

"Hey you can't do that!" Harley shouted, "Can she?"

"Hm, let's see, I have a high-tech cyborg body guard equipped with rocket launchers and high powered hydrolic system that can shoot a B.B. through a steal barrel using only his thumb and forefingers," Mariko said calmly, "I think I can do whatever I want."

"No need to get hostile Miko-girl." Joker said, "Harley-kins get the girl the files she asked for."

"You keep files? This is new." Mariko said narrowing her green and purple eyes at the clown, as his Harlequin clad partner cartwheeled over to an old desk and pulled out a file. She then cartwheeled back and handed the file to Joker.

"Ok, so I do have something, but it'd going to cost you." Joker said in a singsong voice.

"I think we're forgetting who's holding the cards." Mariko said pointing toward Tony and Dick.

"I haven't forgotten anything kid," Joker said, "I know you're dirty secrets, like how you're supposed to be dead."

"Why you low life—"

"Shut up Tony," Mariko hissed, "Alright Joker, what's it gonna be this time?"

Dick scowled and grabbed Mariko by the arm, she gave him a look as he knelt down to whisper in her ear.

"Mariko, are you insane?" He asked, Mariko simply gave him a look, "Point taken, but seriously? This is the Joker you're dealing with, you can't trust him."

"Uh duh?" Mariko mumbled, "Relax I have everything under control."

"You say that but I don't believe it." Dick grumbled. Meanwhile Joker pursed his lips.

"You know I can hear everything right?" he asked.

"We know, we don't care." Tony said plainly crossing his arms. Harley glared.

"How rude!"

"Back to the subject at hand, what's it gonna cost me?" Mariko asked, jerking her arm out of Dick's grip. Joker grinned.

"You're a Technomaniac, I've got some plans for the Bat that require your technical expertise." He said, Mariko frowned.

"Yeah sorry J. I'm not up to doing any technical work, I've got my own problems to deal with and the last thing I need is the Batman and his Bat-family on my tail." She said, then began inspecting her nails with a bored look, "I've already got one of the Batbrats on my trail."

"No deal?" Joker asked.

"No deal…" Mariko said narrowing her eyes. Joker shrugged.

"You're loss, Harley-kins…" he said as Harley appeared with a tomygun. Mariko pursed her lips as she stared down the barrel of the semiautomatic gun.

"Yup, this is happening." She said, "Tony."

Just before the gun went off Tony grabbed Mariko and—with a bit of hesitation—Dick and pulled them behind a fallen metal table. Gunfire filled the room and bullets soared through the air, ricocheting off the table the trio hid behind. Dick glared.

"What was that about having everything under control?" he asked. Mariko shrugged.

"If I told you I was wingin' you'd get pissy." She said matter-o-factly. Dick let out a growl of frustration, "Hey, do I look like a girl with a plan?"

"No. But I would have thought you'd have thought this one through this time!" He shouted, Mariko went silent.

"Uh, yeah back to the part where Joker and Harley are shooting at us?" Tony asked.

"Then wait, it's a semiautomatic gun, it has a low accuracy in actually hitting it's intended target, not to mention the amount of ammunition it unloads per second. Harl should be running low by now." Mariko hissed then as if on cue the gunfire stopped. The duo looked to Mariko who huffed, "Just a guess. Tony see what's going on."

"What happened to the rest of the bullets? I thought I told you to get more amo?" Joker shouted. Harley glared.

"We're broke remember? What was I supposed to do rob the guy at gun point? It's a gunshop for cryin out loud!" She shouted. Mariko stood and leaned her hand on the side of the fallen table.

"Aww out of bullets J? That sucks," She said in a mock sympathetic tone. She then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a revolver, "Cause I'm not."

Harley dropped the gun as she and Joker held up their hands in defense, "Now, now Miko no need to be short. HAHA!"

"Yeah real cute, now about that information?" She asked then aimed the revolver at Joker, "and remember unlike Batman and the other bats, I don't have any hesitation in pulling the trigger."

"Harl, give the nice girl her information." Joker said with a nervous smile. Harley groaned as she handed over the file. Mariko huffed.

"Nice doin business with you Joker." She said, "Unfortunately for you however, I'm not in a good mood anymore."

Dick looked to Mariko, recognizing the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had when she tried to kill Savage by setting off a bomb. She was going to pull the trigger, and kill them both. If he didn't do something she was going to have a lot more than just Savage after her again. Mariko smirked.

"Looks like I've got the last laugh on this joke. Hope you like the punchline." She said, then went to pull the trigger only to have her arm yanked away as she fired. Mariko glared as Dick grabbed her and took off with her and Tony. Once out of the building Dick dropped Mariko and glared.

"Are you insane?! You were going to shoot them!" He shouted. Mariko glared back and smacked him in the face.

"DON'T! EVER! Stop me again." She hissed, "Those bastards tried to kill us! The world would have better off! Not to mention given your boss less work to do with that shithead gone!"

"That's not how we do things, you can't just kill them." Dick said.

"What's the big deal? You and Batman won't do, someone should." Tony grumbled. Dick glared.

"It wouldn't have solved anything!" He shouted back, then glared down at Mariko, "And it certainly wouldn't get you any closer to finding those missing girls. Mariko, I thought with their lives on the line you'd finally start thinking things through."

"Shut your fucking* mouth!" Mariko shouted, "You think I'm not aware that I'm risking the lives of a bunch of innocent kids?! I had everything under control! I knew Harley would run out of bullets! I knew Joker would pull a stunt like that. He always does! He the friggin JOKER! I'm not going to do something without a plan when my girls are on the line! So for the love of god Dick would you just for once have faith in me?"

With that Mariko turned and walked off leaving Dick and Tony behind.

"Nice going dick." Tony mumbled.

**Short chapter I know but I've been out of the game so long I've lost my touch a bit. I apologize, and hopefully my next chapter will be much longer. Heh, I hope you like the chapter, I'm really making Dick out to be a real Richard, but he'll get better I promise.**

**(*) That's the first time I've dropped the F-bomb in this fiction. If this bothered you, sorry but it's gonna happen. Probably not very often, but just to let you know. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. HAHAHA!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**So ok, I just finished watching a whole bunch of Deadpool videos on youtube, and I'll be honest, it made me want to type more Mariko Miko fictions. However I'm not at any funny psychotic scenes at the moments so I'll be improvising. Let's get one thing straight, I'm not a big Marvel fan, yes Stan Lee is cool really kick ass dude, THAT WAS APPEARING CLOSE TO MY TOWN! I MISSED THAT! Wtf?! Anyhow, not a Marvel fan, DC all the way, but I love the X-men and I—recently—love deadpool. So at some point in this story you may or may not see or be referenced to, the Merc with a mouth. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So, what'd you find out?" M'gaan asked as trio returned from their outing. Mariko grinned and held up a paper file.

"Got what I came for, let's just hope my informant is reliable this time around." She said, "I'm sure he is though, I doubt he wants me back anytime soon today. If anybody needs me, I'll be my office. Don't bug me!"

With that Mariko left down a hallway to her office in Takumi Academy. M'gaan looked to Dick who had an exasperated look on his face, she crossed her arms.

"Should I ask?"

"No…just…no. Mariko is still as insane as ever." He explained, then walked down the hall, following Mariko and walking into her office. She looked up.

"Didn't I say don't bug me? I'm pretty sure I did. I thought you good guys were supposed to follow the *rrrules." She said rolling her 'R's when she said the word 'rules.' She then began to read through her files.

"What do they say?" he asked ignoring her little rant. Mariko slouched.

"Something about the Light's new partner," She said, then cleared her throat and started reading, "Reaching out to some alien partner yatta yatta yatta, human experimentation, something else involving Klarion and the death of…"

She stopped and looked up from the file, and gave Dick a pale look. Her eyes filled with concern as she looked to the street-clothed hero.

"…Artemis…is dead?" She mumbled. Artemis was one of the few members of the team that had faith—albeit very little—in Mariko when she momentarily joined the team. She and M'gaan had become somewhat friends with her during her short stay. Finding out that the blonde archer hero had been killed, sent Mariko through a whole world of different emotions. Dick rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"How?! I thought she retired!" She shouted.

"How did you know that?" Dick asked, Mariko sat up.

"That's not the issue! What happened?! How can Artemis be dead!?" she screamed, "And by Aqualad of all people…I thought he was your teammate…"

"You know as well as I do that people switch sides Mariko. And Artemis knew the risks." Dick said, though he knew the truth, that Aqualad had gone deep undercover and that Artemis' death had been brilliantly faked. He couldn't risk telling Mariko that truth, who knows how she'd act. Then again not telling her would probably be worse, the question was now, did he tell Mariko the truth? Or keep it to himself?

"Alright maybe that's true, but I thought you good people were supposed to be that. Good." Mariko said, "Aqualad's nothing but a gutless fish—hey irony…"

"Mariko, I know you're angry but—"

"I know, I know, task at hand. I only need to concern myself with my kids." She mumbled, "This file isn't much to go on, but it's still something. A list of places to pick up new subjects for the Light's new partner."

Mariko then slid the file over to Dick who picked it up and read through it. Most of the information had been blacked out with a marker, however a lot of the dates and times were recent. They finally had something more to go on. Maybe even a way to get into the Light.

"Who'd have thought Joker would find something useful." He mumbled, "Which begs the question how?"

"Joker's not lying when he says a laugh can hold great power of a person." Mariko said with a smirk, "as crazy and annoying as the Clown Prince of Crime is…he's not completely useless."

"You say that knowing that he's insane…and you nearly shot him in the head today?" he inquired, Mariko nodded.

"Insane is a bit of a relative term don't ya think?" She asked giving him a strange look. "Anyway, we need to gather a team, one the Light—and your former teammate—won't recognize."

"I can do that." Dick said, suddenly there was a loud zap noise as a familiar pink haired child appeared once again standing on Mariko's desk.

"Like? Livewire-sensei taught me to make an appearance!" Misato shouted gleefully with her hands on her hips, Mariko scowled at the girl.

"What are you doing in here Misato?" She asked through gritted teeth. Misato turned to her.

"Tai-li and me want to be part of the team that infi…inful…uhm we wanna sneak into the light." She said. Mariko narrowed her eyed.

"Hell no, and you can Tai-li that too." She hissed.

"Wait a minute Mariko…" Dick said, "That may not be such a bad idea."

"Dick, are you insane?!" Mariko shrieked, "I mean I know I am, but are you? Are you bat-shit insane!?"

"No, but think about it Mariko, the light has never seen these two." He explained, "and we can find a way to disguise Match. Plus Tai-li has even more inside information that the Team could use."

"YEAH! Totally! It'll be so cool!" Misato shouted. Mariko stood, and pinched Misato by the ear and dragged her off her desk.

"Owowowow! Miko-sensei! Owowow!" Shouted the small pink haired girl as Mariko dragged her outside. She then slammed the door shut, shutting the small electrical girl outside. Mariko then turned to Dick.

"I don't like this plan of yours Dick." She said placing her hands on her hips. "I won't risk these kids, and what happens if we fail? The light will get both those girls and probably kill them. I can't risk that."

"Since when have the risks stopped you from doing something?" Dick asked from sheer shock. He never thought he'd actually miss that part of Mariko, the one that took huge risks for kicks and giggles. Mariko scowled.

"I won't risk my kids." She said, then felt Dick's hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, they won't be alone. They've got the Team with them. They'll be fine." He said. Mariko looked up at him and shrugged his hands off of her.

"I need to think on this." She said and side stepped away from him. "Gather your team, and tomorrow I'll tell you if I've decided on Tai-li and Misato to go with you."

"That's fair." He said as Mariko sat at her desk.

"Ok you can go now. I'll tell you tomorrow." She said, then made a shooing with her hands. Dick nodded and turned to leave. Once gone Mariko slouched in her chair. There was no way she could send two already damaged kids onto such a mission. For one they weren't like the Team, they had no sort of training. Maybe Misato, since she was learning under Livewire, but Tai-li and Match? You separate the two and Match would go on a rampage, and Tai-li would be helpless. It just didn't sit right with her.

"Someone seems to be in a tight spot…" A voice said above Mariko. She looked up to see the familiar devil haired Klarion.

"When you show up randomly like that I feel schizophrenic." She mumbled holding her head in the palm of her hand.

"Are you going or not?"

"I don't know…" She mumbled.

"What's this? The famous Mariko Miko, girl genius, hesitating?" Klarion said in a mocking tone. Mariko glared.

"And why the hell do you care?" she hissed. Klarion paused and crossed his arms.

"I don't really, however you did promise me some good entertainment." He said pointing to the young woman, "And you've been lacking that as of late. Well then again there was that thing with Joker I found funny."

"You were watching?" Mariko asked, not really all that surprised. Klarion grinned as his cat meowed from his shoulders.

"I'm always watching." He said, then appeared next to Mariko, "Personally I think you should let them go. After all you could go with them."

"Why does this sound like you're walking me into a trap?" she asked.

"I might be. Since when has that concerned you? This is Savage after all, you've had your sights set on him since…oh…you know. And I also know that you've been bored as of late as well." Klarion said in a low tone. Mariko smirked.

"Ok, so I have been a bit starved for action." She said, leaning back in her chair, "Why would you of all people care if I stayed or went?"

"You're fishing…"

"And you're stalling." Mariko said, "So what is it you gain if I go in there?"

"Savage has stolen something from me." He said, Mariko's brows rose.

"And you think we can get it?" She asked. "What's stopping you from getting it yourself?"

"Certain, powers of Savage prevent me from doing so. But not you." He said. Mariko thought for a moment.

"What'd he steal?"

"That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know…yet." He said, Mariko nodded.

"Fair enough. Course you could have just asked instead of going around in this ridiculous situation." She said, "After all Klarion, you are my oldest friend. So if this thing—whatever it is—is that important to you, I'll get it for you."

Klarion pursed his lips as he gave Mariko a look, before he disappeared. Mariko sighed giving a slight smirk, guess that meant her decision was made. Damn that Klarion for being such the manipulative one.

~0~

Meanwhile in the dorms Misato was sitting with Tai-li, and Match. Misato was jumping up and down on the bed, and talking about everything she knew about what Mariko had said.

"And then she grabbed my ear! Sensei can be so rude sometimes!" She said jumping higher and higher, "I mean she said we could help. This is the best time for us to show everyone what the Meta-people like us can do!"

Tai-li rolled her eyes silently. Unlike her electrified friend she was nearly as gleeful about the situation. She just wanted to get rid of the people that had hurt her big brother Match. Everything else was of little concern to her.

"In the end she said she'd think about it." Misato said finally finished bouncing. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like we're weak or anything."

"Maybe Mariko is just trying to keep you guys safe." M'gaan said floating into the room with a levitating plate of cookies. She had decided to stay with the trio since Misato showed no intention of going to her room, "Don't you think Match?"

Match didn't answer only shifted his eyes as Tai-li looked up at him. Suddenly he heard a new voice in his mind.

'_It's ok Match, I'm sure Conner is just as concerned as you.'_ M'gaan said mentally. After conveying that the metal tray slammed to the ground, and there was a sudden silence as Tai-li glared at M'gaan.

"What just happened? Huh?" Asked Misato, who was unaware of the two telepaths' actions. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Misato. Just crossed a line I guess." M'gaan said, "Maybe you guys should get some sleep. Mariko's going to have her decision tomorrow. Right? So Misato, maybe you should go to your room."

"But I'm so wired!" Misato said, "I can't sleep when I have so much energy!"

"If Mariko finds you out of your room don't you think that'll make her decide not to let you go?" M'gaan tried. Misato paused for a moment, then in a quick as lighting fashion she zapped her way into the circuitry and was gone. Tai-li let out a small huff. As M'gaan stood.

"I guess I should go too." She said then left. Once gone Match picked Tai-li off the ground.

"That was very rude Tai-li." He scolded. Tai-li scowled. To her only one person was allowed to be inside Match's head, and that was her. M'gaan was an outsider, and so was Conner, neither of them would be able to understand her and Match. At least, not in her mind, and tomorrow, when Mariko-sensei made her decision, she was going to make the people who hurt Match in the past, pay.

~0~

Tat following morning Mariko, her three girls, and the Team met up once again in her office. Mariko sat behind her desk with Tony standing next to her. Match, Tai-li, and Misato also stood in the office, patiently waiting for Mariko's decision.

"Alright my decision has been made Nightwing." She said matter-o-factly. "Believe me when I say it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do, involving two inexperienced girls in something like this. But I've made my decision."

"Would you just get on with it?" Robin said, Mariko pursed her lips.

"Don't rush me kid. Anyhow they trio can go, after all something like this wouldn't be such a bad idea what with the two girls' talents, we could actually get in and out without much problem." She said.

"Electrified!" Misato shouted happily.

"However, Tony and I will also be going." She said, "Haruhi, and Haruko I need you two to stay here and mask yourselves as Ai Takumi. Riza, protect the twins and the school."

"Should I ask what made you decide this?" Nightwing asked, Mariko smirked.

"I've been behind the scenes for some time now." She said as she stood, her old bright yellow belt that she used to wear when she was younger was draped around her waist, "I'm a little starved for action. Plus I'm going to protect my girls."

"How noble." Robin grumbled under his breath.

**A whole two days to type and it wasn't even that great. I hope you all liked it anyhow. Next chapter will have the group infiltrating the Light. XD hope you enjoyed this, bad little chapter. See ya later armadillos—unless I see you first! HAHA! REVIEW!**


End file.
